Eranthe Whitemoon
by Sandbitter
Summary: Aang and the gang are traveling with a new friend. They discover new creatures, fight epic battles and experience true love through out this story!
1. Chapter 1

hi, im eranthe whitemoon. i have large yellow eyes and long waist-length blue hair. i have a very exotic look about me. i have wings that are like dragon wings with purple and gold details decrated on them. i travel with the avatar and avatar ang is my boyfriend. he has all four elments mastered and hes the only person who can defeat the fire lord! wow! i also have all 5 elements inside of me but i have not learned them yet. i have water earth fire air and ice and i can only use water and ice so far. avatar ang will teach me the rest. i wanna learned fire becuase its so destructive and cool (wel not actually cool cause fire is hot but if ur not stupid then you will know what i mean). this story starts at a camp we were at.

"so ang, what going on?" i asked aang greatly.

his eyes lit up once i asked him, and he smiled happily. "prince zuko is coming after us and we need to train you before he comes to us, you are very powerful. i smiled gracefully then i frowned. "um, aang thats not good if zuku if going after us!"

he then frowned and blushed. "i know," he spoke to me,"but honestly i wanna spend some more time with you, any excuse to do that im really happy." he smiled then frowned.

i giggled, how flattering.

we had to get to work. prince zuko was coming after us and we had to prepare ourselves for the battle!

"aang, what do i do now?" i asked him hopelessly as i cried.

he looked confused then said, "go over to lu chu tat and she'll help you!"

i was talking to aangs friend, Lu Chu Tat. she was born with the name katara but the fire nation killed her parents and kidnapped her. they renamed her Lu Chu. she was raised to bend fire but she was actually a water bender. i didnt like her becuase the moment she met me she didnt like me. we kind of bitched at each other a lot becuase aang was her boyfriend before he met me, and i kinda stole him so now she was mad at me. she also jealous becuase i could fly and i had wings and she didnt. actually, i was the only person in THE WORLD who could fly cause i had wings.. it was weird. my parents were puzzled when i came out of my mom's with wings and they freaked out! but they learned to accept it. I was who I was and nothing on this earth could possibly change that.

"no im not fucking helping you BITCH now go and fuck aang liek the slut you are!" lu chu then slapped me across the face hard. i walked always sulkenly and sad.

i went up to ang and he put his arm around my shoulders. "dont take any notice of her baby, shes still upset." we then made out and continued bending.

AUTHORS NOTE: is this good? please tell me! IM NEW TO THIS SO DONT BE A LITTLE BITCHSHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning we were eating soup for brakefast. we ate the soup with a wooden spoon. we were eating and talking.

suddenly i heard little voices in my soup. they seemed to whisper. "Ooooh ahhhhh"

i looked in and i saw little creatures swimming in my chicken soup! WHAT? they were small and blue and breathed flamer as if they were dragons. they were quite cute if they werent so fucking weird. they had squaky voices.

"what are these?" i asked the gang and demonstrated to them the creatures by tilting the soup forward. they were surprised.

"i dunno" said lu chu. Nobody else knew either.

"anyone gotta jar I can use?"

"ya" ang said. He passed me a jar. I poke holes in the top and put all of the little people in. They were so weird looking. I cut up very small pieces of chicken and out them in the jar for the little people to munch on.

that night I was walking and holding hands with ang. I was sad and guilty. "Wats wrong?" Aang asked fervently.

"aw i feel bad cause I trapped the little people in a jar. and I'm stressed because of prince ZuLu he's gonna attack us!"

"i know what will cheer you up", he smiled and looked at me hungrily. He then put down his pants in glee. I saw something very weird. He had a long dangly thing where his pants normally covered. Behind were two ball like thinks covered in pink mottled flesh. The thingy stuck up, I gasped in astonishment. He stroked my elaborate wings. His equipment smelled bad but I didn't care, it was as though our love acted as febreeze, masking the bad odors.

we made out and he put his hands into my fire nation uniform. I went, "aaaaaah hahahaaaaahhh" moaning. He then took off my clothes and he put his boy part in my hole that wasn't where poop came out of (but the other one). He then out his equipment in that hole and he moved his hips and though he were passionately dancing. We were in front of Lu chu and sokkas tent but they were asleep thank fuckingb god! i went "oh OOOOHHH oh!" My body shook.

the next morning Lu chu gave me a "I know what you did with aang last night you whore" look. I tried to ignore and I cuddled up against aang in the cold. Then I remembered, i had to feed the little people! I grabbed some red berries and put em in the jar. The little people looked angry at me. I still felt guilty about it but as I begam to feel guilty, aang gave me a"don't worry about it baby" look. I loved him so so so so sooooooooooo much, he was the best boyfriend ever. Seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

We were so in love! We went over beneath the trees to express our gratitude of having each other. He was amazing and utter perfection.

we went underneath the forest trees. Leftover water from rainy days gone by trickled on to us and it tickled a little. we passionately began to make out again. We were now even closer than ever! Why, we were soul mates, fitted into each other by god before we were born, and he mapped out a plan of destiny for each of us. we were destined to find each other.

"Eranthe, you must not fight the prince suko with me! I cant not possibly risk losing you!" He declared to the heavens above. My cheeks stung in flattery, love and bemusement.

"Why?" I asked the avatar.

"Because I cannot fathom losing you, I already said that!"he growled like the animal that he was!

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! AANG DONT BE LIKE THIS WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!" I screamed to my beautiful boyfriend. The jar behind me that was filled with little people fell of the table and the jar broke. The little blue people scattered everywhere.

"Eranthe look into me eyes ya fecking eejit!" He ordered me.

"NO!"

"Why do you want to TORTURE ME like this?" He asked me, bawling.

"The reasons are that you have none! you don't know what it's like!" I said bawling, "We are done! I'm through with you!" I stormed off.

Ang fell down on his knees in utter agony. He called my name, begging me for another chance BUT I DIDNT LISTEN!

I headed towards the small town near us. I heard ang shout, "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME! WE ARE COMBINED IN SOUL AND YOURE IN MY HEART AS I AM IN YOURS! I REALLY NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE BABE!" I rolled my eyes.

As I walked to the village I threw up my breakfast that lu chu had made for everybody. I never get sick wtf? Anyways, I went towards the village until I stopped. I fell on to the ground in sheer heart break. It had been 15 minutes and I was already beginning to miss him! He was the part of me that I wished I didn't need! oh my, oh my oh my.

I whipped out my phone as though it was cream. I texted aang telling him I was sorry and that we were back together. He accepted, *phew*, I'm never doing that again. I turned around to go back to camp. When I turned around, I saw aang behind me. He had puffy eyes like he'd been crying.

"Eranthe, being away from you, even for a little bit, has made me realize how much I need you! I'm nothing without you my love. I was so confused about the world before I met you. You make me want to be a better person, and baby you complete me. I need you more than humans need to breathe. You are my breath."

"Yep, I agree honey," I chanted back in love. We began to get naked have sex again. Sweat drenched out bodies as we did it in the cold forest. It was amazing, I don't blame lu chu for being mad at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to sleep in aangs tent, and much to my surprise, we got naked and had sex again. I woke up naked in aangs arms. I put on my air nation bender uniform. since I have all 5 elements I wear all of the nations outfits and uniforms similataniously. I went to a creek near our camp early in the morning. I threw up in it... Again. What was happening to me?

The lovely, arrogant, spiteful Lu chu stood behind me, she was watching me fervently, much to my chagrin.

"I think I know whats going on?" She declared with a wide smile.

She took me to the doctors in the village.

We waited in the doctors office. I was handed a cup.

"The fuck do I do with this?" I asked the entire waiting room. Nobody said anythjng.

"You have to pee in it and give it to them?" Lu chu explained to me with a passion of angst in her voice.

"Why?" I asked her.

"they wanna do tests on it and see why your sick."

"tests? We're not at school?"

"JUST DO IT YOU YAHOO!"

i peed a gave it to the doctor. 30 minutes later a nurse came in and led Lu to go talk to the doctor privately. Ly chu came out. Her brown skin was Snow White and her lips were thin and chapped and pale. she grabbed my arm before I could ask her the fuck was going on.

She straddled herself on to of me and I flew back to camp with her. We saw a rainbow in the sky, and at the end we saw something particularly peculiar.

There was a black pot filled with gold, and a short, little man dressed in green river dancing and singing next to it. We flew down towards them. He stopped dancing.

"who the hell are you?" I asked him.

"Why top of the morning to ya'! Me name is Patrick Murphy, I am a leprechaun. Many people just call me paddy!" The little guy replied. His fiery red Hair blew in the wind underneath his green tophat.

We then waved goodbye and went back to camp in disbelief! A leprechaun, i couldn't believe it! We needed to devise a master plan in order to obtain his gold sometime!

we arrived at camp and I asked Lu, "What did you find out at the doctors office?"

she took me to a private tent. "Eranthe, your pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

"Pregnant? No fucking way, how could this be?"I gasped to Lu. "Well have to you...you know..." She muttered awkwardly.

"What?" I shouted.

"Done anything with aang?" She grumbled.

"Done what?" I scowled.

"had sex?"

"whats that?" I inquired.

"like, when a guy puts his penis in your vagina?"

i had never heard those words before. I gave her a puzzled look.

"That thingy that he doesn't show in public and it goes up!" She remarked.

"Ooh, I know what you mean. I call it his thingy!" I screamed.

she shushed me. "Yes, and he puts it in your thingy," she whispered.

"Yes, what does that have to do with pregnancy. Wait, pregnancy means it carrying a baby right?"

lu rubbed her temples. "Ugh, let me explain." I listened.

lu said, "Im not going to explain how it works, because you're far too stupid to comprehend it, but all im gonna say is that sex makes babies. You had sex with aang it made a baby."

oh my god! My pregnancy must be a result of the "sex" me and aang had! That's so weird.

"do u wanna tell ang or shall I?" She said.

"I'll do it!" I grumbled.

i stepped out of my tent. I was gonna be mommy, I could not believe it! The body dancing (that wat I call it), resulted in a baby, a baby sitting in side me. I hardly knew the baby, but I already was madly in love with it. I wondered if my baby on board would have wings as well!

I decided not to tell ang about it until we fought the fire lord!

i walked and walked feeling my tummy and talking my baby. This was just too flipping cool! I bumped my head into a tree. "WATCH WERE YOUR FUCKING GOING!" I shouted until I realized I was talking to a tree. I continued on embarassed with myself.

Ang joined me on my solemn walk. It was so weird seeing him now. This is the same guy who put his penis into my vagina and created a baby with me. my god this is weird!

"Hi ang" I said sulking, hardly able to contain my worry and excrement.

"Hey" he said back. We held hands walking.

"I'm going to america next week, wanna come?" He offered.

"yeah sure, sounds fun!" I replied lovingly.

Next week we went first class on a plane to america California. We landed in a place called l.a. We stayed at the four seasons resort in Beverly Hills and we went shopping in Louis Vuitton and prada (ang paid for everything). It was amazing!

when I was in fendi I saw a pale little woman shopping around. She had short dark-brown spiky hair and she was really cute.

"I like that shirt!" She said, her white slender finger pointing to the shirt I had in my hands.

"thank!" i replied largely.

"Hi, I'm alice!" She said

"cool, I'm eranthe!" I replied. some boys who were there with their girlfriends were checking me out, but I ignored them.

she was very pretty and had a very fairy-like beautiful aura beauty. She was white as paper with light pink cheeks and lips. She had golden eyes. She had a blonde, handsome curly haired man escorting her around the store. he was as white as her and he looked like he was constipated.

we continued talking about fashion, and she told me that her name was Alice Cullen And that she was a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Alice hung for the rest of the day. We went shopping at hollister and prada! We had so much fun!

i went to bed in her hotel room that night. We were about to go to sleep when I told her I was pregnant.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" She said.

"Yes way!" I said.

we spent the night giggling and coming up with baby names.

the next morning I went back to my hotel and slept next to aang. He was still sleeping, I just looked at his adorable beautiful bald little head (that had an arrow on it btw) and smiled.

he suddenly rolled over in his bed and his bony arse lamded on top of my stomach.

"MY BABY!" I screamed as the comatose air bender sat on top of me. I them smacked him hard to get the fucker off of me. He woke up. I cocked him off of the bed and began to kick his arse hard. I then kicked his forbidden area.

"AW, AW ERANTHE WHAT DID I DO?" he asked dazed and confused.

"Dont act like your so surprised, HURTING THE BABY!" I screamed at the bastard. I then proceeded to kick him again. He cried out like a banshee in pain.

"ERANTTHE WAIT!" HE SAID.

I stormed outta the room. fucker.


	7. Chapter 7

"WE ARE THROUGH ANNG! IM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU AND YOU BABY KILLING WAYS!" I SCreamed at him angry. "Eranthe what the hell did i do?" Ang said, (he was now distraught and crying). "fuck fuck fuck fuck off you dick! GO KILL YOURSELF!" I yelled back, and i got in a ferrari (I used my bending powers to break in) and sped off fastily. Ang was now really depressed because he really liked me.

"NOO NOO NOOOO!" what will i do? Ang thought, in love with eranthe.

I flew on my wings out of La and back to the avatar world. I saw something very peculiar as i flew in.

IT WAS PADDY THE LEPRECHAUN!

I swooped in when he wasnt looking at stolen his gold.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU BITCHCUNT! FUCK YOU!" he looked up at me and shouted as i flew in the air. as i looked down upon the little green-loving man, he was no longer dancing and i saw him flipping me the middle finger. I just laughed evilly.

I went back to camp with the gold.

I woke up lu chu and her brother. "COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO GO!"

"why did you wake up us you arsehole?" lu chu asked me demandingly.

"BECUASE I JUST STOLE ALL OF PADDYS GOLD! THE DUDES NOW REALLY REALLY MAD AT ME, AND WE GOTTA GOOO! HES COMING AFTER US!" I then proceeded to point to the leprechaun charging towards us. All three of us jumped on Appa and flew off.

I looked down from APPA and saw the leprechaun running after us. He was very fast. we went over water, and silly me, i thought that would stop him.

I looked down and...

HE WAS RUNNING ON THE WATER! it was like jesus and dash from the incredibles mixed together and it was one leprechaun!

"How must we rid of the man?" Lu asked.

"I dont know," me and her brother said confused.

"I know..." I said with my brainwve.

"WHAT?" Lu chu screamed.

"Only one person in one part of the world knows..."

"WHO?"

"An..."

"WHAT?"

"Actual..."

"WHAT? OM GHEE PLEASE TELL ME!"

"IRISH PERSON!" I said raising my arms triumphantly in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lu Chu and sokka screamed in unison.

"Me must comrads." I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed again. I then proceeded to slap them silly.

"There must be other ways!" Lu added in.

"There are none." I responded quietly.

We all sat together in silence, silently crying tears of dread.


	8. Chapter 8

We flew on over to Ireland. What was going to become of all this? We must get very drunk while we're there. We flew over Ireland.

The grass was very green. It was rainy, windy and cold. When we got down onto the ground, we saw a sign saying "Welcome to Cavan". Everybody gulped.

"Were here..." Lu Chu said mockingly. God I hate that bitch.

we landed and saw a mean old irish lady with red dyed hair and green eyes and freckled on her wrinkles.

"for fucks sakes what the hell do ya fools want?" She yelled.

"we need advice from an Irish person" Lu interrogated.

"well I'm not helping ye fuckers!" She said throwing her cane in the air. She stormed off lumping into her house.

we chased the lady. "wait!" We all screamed.

she licked her door then shut her blinds. We began to kick the door. Hard.

"Fecking stop it or I'm calling the guards!" She threatened.

we went on to apps and had him charge for the cottage, breaking the front wall. The woman was cowered on to te ground. We got out rope and tied her up and covered her mouth. We threw her on papas back 45 minutes later.

as we were riding on apps, we saw the irish police arriving as we went up.. Had the old hag called the police on us? Ah well, it was far too late then, we were to high up for them to get us. We flew all the way back to camp in the avatar world, and we threw the woman into a stone tent created by toph.


	9. Chapter 9

I hate it when boys don't text me back. Right now I'm talking to this gorgeous boy who seemed totally interested when I talked to him on Saturday. hes no longer texting me. Every guy I date does this to me. Am I that horrible? Men spit me up and chew me out (not eat me out unfortunately) BULLSHIT! I am never dating or loving anybody again! no boy asked me to prom either! WHY CANT I BE ERANTHE!?

FUCK IT I ALL HATE MEN WHY DO THE FUCKERS LOSE INTEREST SO FAST WOULD ERANTHE BE DEALING WITH THIS NOOOOO NO SHE FUCKING WOULDNT WHAT DO US GIRLS HAVE TO BE PERFECT WONDERFUL FAIRIES FOR GUYS TO RESPECT US TREAT US WITH RESPECT AND NOT LOSE INTEREST ALL THE DAMN TIME IF YOU ARE A MAN YOURE AN ASSHOLE I DONT CARE IF YOU BITCHES THINK "OH THERES NICE BOYS OUT THERE IMMA NICE GUY" NO YOUR NOT NO BOY IS NICE IT IS A SCIENTIFIC FACT FROM MY EXPIERIENCE GOOD DAY MADAM ANS YOU FUCKING SIRS


	10. Chapter 10

Aang came out flying on his broomstick wingy thingy.

"ZUKO IS COMING TO GET US MOTHERFUCKERS! GET ON APPA AND LETS YIP YIP!" he yelped. Then we got on.

I tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he said all mad at me.

"I'm pregnant Aang." I said.

He was quiet for like a minute. Then he yelped, "OH MY GOD ERANTHE YOU DUMP ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON, YOU LEAVE ME IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY IN THE NON-BENDER WORLD, YOU GO ON A ADVENTURE WITH ALL MY FRIENDS WITHOUT TELLING ME, AND THEN YOU ANNOUNCE THIS? FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! LU, DID YOU KNOW THIS?"

"Yeah" she said all quietly.

Then he got real mad and stuff. Then he stopped Appa, got off in some random field, and then slapped Appas butt to get him to go.

Oh no! We were gonna fight without the Avatar! And it was all me and Lu Chu's fault!

Plus, he wouldnt be there for the pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Looks like were alone in this now," I said to lu and sokka who looked all angry and all.

then we flew down into...

THE FIRE NATION.

we were really scared. If only aang was here!

Anyways, we smoked some pot before we went down. We also smoked cigarettes. Then we went down.

there was a gate in front of the table where the fire lorde was. We kicked the guards in the balls and went in. Then we went into the temple.


	12. Chapter 12

"Looks like were alone in this now," I said to lu and sokka who looked all angry and all.

then we flew down into...

THE FIRE NATION.

we were really scared. If only aang was here!

Anyways, we smoked some pot before we went down. We also smoked cigarettes. Then we went down.

there was a gate in front of the table where the fire lorde was. We kicked the guards in the balls and went in. Then we went into the temple.

we were all gonna show the fire nation who was boss. A few earth and water benders were with us. The fire nation was not going to push us around any more!

We all went in. The fire fighters totally came in thinking they were so tough omg no they weren't. Anyways we fought them and got them off of their high horses.

then the actual fir lord prince Zuko totally came out. I fought him using all my elements hahahahahah! Dumb bitchass. Then we went back to fight Aang after our epic battle.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: OMG IF U DONUT LIKE THE STORY THEN FUCK OFF YOU BITCHSHIT WHORE SLUTS. UR ALL A BUNCHA TROLLS AND LOSERS WHO TOTALLY CANT GET NONE SO FECK OFFFFF CUBTFUCKERWHOREMOTHERFUCKERS!

So after we fought the fire lord we went to meet aang and I went into labor. My stomach didn't get any bigger when I was preg because im a fairy. I had the baby. When we took the baby back 2 camp, Lu Chu was like holding it and stuff.

the baby was like a fairy air ended with an arrow on its head and little wings. Itwas kinda cute.

me ang came back from a hike.

"NOOOO LU WHAT HAV U DONEEEEEEEE!" Ang yelled at her cryin.

when we made lu babysat the baby tho, she got tired of it crying and throwed it in the air with her water bending thing.

"OMG IT SO TOTALLY WOULDN't STFU SO I GOT RID OF DA FUCKER CUZ IN THE WATER NATION BABBIS DONT CRY DAT MUCH CUZ THERE TUFF AND OMFG URS WAS NOT!" She said all angry and smiling.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERBITCHSHIT! LU GO TOTALLY FUCK URSELF!" I yelled mad.

then me and and found the dead baby and buried it. We forgave Lu about a week later and we got over the losse in about a month.

it was 4 da better cuz we didn't really wanna b parents anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey bitchshits, my name is TARA not TROLL. I'm 17 and not technically not a adult and omg your bullying me. HOW DOES DAT FEEL? BULLYING A LITTLE KID? HUH?! But anyways, back to the story?

Anyways me an dang were bored 1 day. We went so ba sing se with Lu and sokk a becuase the rest of the crew said they had an old friend there they wanted to talk BUT she was blind but she was like a really good earth bender.

i couldn't wait 2 meet her she sounded awesome! it was a long journey and we got all tired and had to keep making stops and stuff.

the next few chapter will be talking about the journey to ba singe say so STAY TUNED DAHLINGS AND GOOD FANS. FLAMERS U CAN FUCK OFF!


	15. Chapter 15

God sokka is just sooooo annoying. At first I thought he was all broody, emotionally unavaible and cute, BUT OMG HES SOO NOT ANYMORE HES JUST SOOOOOOO ANNOYING!

ok so he's always making up stories to make up for his own pathetic insecurities. He talks about how smart he is, how he knows all there famous people. Well! If YOUR life is just SOOOO brilliant, why don't you just ditch us and gang out with your cool awesome friends? Bitch

omg and he has a problem with EVERYTHING! He complains about everyone and everything and he like pretends to be sooooooo smart and totes better than them. ugh hes so annoying. He's a loser too, omg such a act.


	16. Chapter 16

God sokka is just sooooo annoying. At first I thought he was all broody, emotionally unavaible and cute, BUT OMG HES SOO NOT ANYMORE HES JUST SOOOOOOO ANNOYING!

ok so he's always making up stories to make up for his own pathetic insecurities. He talks about how smart he is, how he knows all there famous people. Well! If YOUR life is just SOOOO brilliant, why don't you just ditch us and gang out with your cool awesome friends? Bitch

omg and he has a problem with EVERYTHING! He complains about everyone and everything and he like pretends to be sooooooo smart and totes better than them. ugh hes so annoying. He's a loser too, omg such a act.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so we went to see top. We flew down to this big mansion thingy. on the way, me and sokka worked on our forest hump and gay guy impressions. Then we landed.

we saw a little lady with white eyes and a dress on in the garden. She had black hair in a high bun, (kinda like mulan when she was wooing her future hubby.).

anyways we approached the super rich kid. Ang was like,"hey top."

"Hi" she responded back with a hand wave. then she used some cool land bending powers. It was soooooo cool. Then she went on appas back and said "YIP YIP APPA".

toph Is blind. She has powerful earth vending powers and uses sonar to help her fight. She overcomes her disability with ease and grace and style. We were best friends the moment we met.

she admires me and my style. She admires my talents lIke I admir hers. we're mutual BFF. (Unlike u hater who prob don't have any friends hahaha), and we are sooo cool together.


	18. Chapter 18

Sokka gave me $4 to sit around for half an hour and do absolutely nothing. $9 if it was a few hours. Oh, him!

One day me and toph were bored. Top used to be a total tomboy but I converted her to a girly girl and now she's actually pretty. She was like a man before.

"toph your pretty" I told her.

"thanks" she said back, flatteringly.

"toph, you should try putting on some makeup, you'd be prettier if you did" I said

"shut up and mind your own business." She replied angrily.

"come on babe, just try please?" I begGed.

"okay," she said.

she nodded her head in agreement and then we went to the mall. Before I went I put on a Prada silk navy blue top that matched my hair, rock and repubic skinny jeans, a pearl necklace, the diamond tiffany ring my ex fiancé got me (don't judge me, it's all expensive and cute so I still were it), and a pair of christian louboutins pumps. then I put on bobby brown foundation and used foundation for balck people to contour my face. I used too faced natural eye palette to do a shimmery smokey eye with golds and light shimmery pinks and shimmery browns. I used lancome liquid liner to make a thick wing on my eye. I put a bit on dark brown eyeliner and eyeshadow at the bottom of my eye. I then winged it out a bit at the bottom and top.

during all this toph was looking At me in amazement, her jaw on the floor. I guess she'd never seem this stuff befor.

I proceeded to put on cream blush by bobbi brown, and top it off with nars deep throat blush. I curled my lashes, and put Calvin Klein one mascara on them. Then I combed my lashes, and used Anastasia brow wiz pencil to fill in my eyebrows. then I topped it off with a bit of dermablend foundation/concealer under my eyes, (I know ur not supposed to put that under your eyes cause its too dry, but it fills them in perfectly if u know how to use it), a bit of maybelline concealer under my eyes on too of dermablend (it's cheap but it's sooooooo good!) and mac studio fix powder foundation.

i then did a smokey eye on toph with mac eyeshadow and foundation, with a very light pink boobi brown lipstick on her lips. It's like nude but a more pink. I put mac false corner lashes on her and stila cream blush. She looked beautiful! Then I let her borrow my royal blue juicy couture sundress that I wore on my engagement last year, and silver Tory burch flip flops. She looked wonderful!

then I washed her hair in the sink with redken smooth shampoo and conditioner. After that was done, I towel dried her hair a bit and then sprayed a bit of its a ten leave in conditioner. I put a pea sized amount of crack for hair in her hair. Then I used a t3 featherweight hair dryer and a round brush to dry her naturally Frizzy hair. then I curled her hair with a chi flat iron. She looked beautiful! Leave it to MY expertise!

Then I flew wit my wings and carried toph to times square on New York. We were ready to shop shop shop!


	19. Chapter 19

After flying for a bit, Omg we were in new York! How exciting!

we went to the Louis Vuitton store first. I bought a multicolore speedy becuase the one I had was getting old. Toph got a classic simple speedy. Then we went to Bloomingdales. I got a pair of Chanel eyeglasses, and more Bobbi brown makeup. Top got some mac makeup and some juicy couture and harujiku lovers shirts, and a juicy couture tracksuit, (but omg so 2007, next thing you know it, she'll be getting uggs).

I had to guide her in this. We paid for our stuff, then I took her to saks. I bought her a dark green Prada dress, and some free people and Tory burch stuff. I got her a pair of Christian louboutins and some Tiffany jewelry.

i did buy myself some stuff as well, but honestly I have enough. Tooth needed my help. That night we got all decked out in our designer gear, got some fake ids (since top is 15 and I'm 17) and we went to a fancy restaurant, (where we just had salad) and hit a club. We partied with some really hot guys while we drank piña coladas and daiquiris. Top was wasted by the end on the night, but I wasn't. The 20 something boys then took us back to our hotel rooms.

the guy who took me back was like, really hot. He had ash blonde hair, blue-green almond shaped eyes, tanned flawless skin, a bit of stubble, abs and a lot of muscles, and full lips that were good kissing lips. He was soo into me. he was so hot, he looked like chase Crawford. His name was David Davidson. He was a rich CEO of a big company, a billionaire, a womanizer, and he also worked as a pornstar part time. He was cocky but not cocky if you know what I mean.

we had sex that night. 5th guy I've been with. Why, I was catching up with my little sister!


	20. Chapter 20

Top also banged the guy she was with, she totes lost her virginity that night.

the next morning the boys left, and we talked about the previous noght's sexual encounters. Then we went out 4 breakfasts and had gluten free French toast with fruit. Then we worked out in the hotel gym for 3 hours to get our body's all hot. Then we went to the hotels swimming pool in our bikinis.

jessica alba was there (a lot of celebs go to the hotel), and she looked at me all jealous. I just pretended not to notice her. i don't need negative people like that in my attention. A few boys checked us out while we were there too, but mostly me, not top.

then we went out for a healthy lunch. Boys looked at me as we came in. Girls shot me nasty looks theN whispered to their friends when they thought I wasn't looking. Ugh, why are girls so shallow and mean? Anyways, after that we went to see the empire state building. I put a fake wedding ring on to make sure I wasn't pestered too much while I was trying to enjoy the sights.

then we went back to the hotel and slept. Before I went to bed, i took of my makeup with clinique makeup remover and facial wash, and then I put on a cute juicy couture leapord print night dress. Top kept looking at me jealously even after all this, how could I convince her she was beautiful too? The next morning we went back to camp even closer than before.

Lu chi was at camp looking very angry. We wondered what was up.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: omg shut the fuck up haters. im trying to tell a story, ok? btw, my name is TARA not troll, ok bitches?

"Whats up Lu?" I asked wen we landed.

"where the fuck were u guys?" she asked all angry.

"chillax lu, we were just out shopping in nyc!" i responded cheerfully.

"omfg, and u didn't invite me?" she said with her arms crossed. she had some big zits on her forehead, poor baby, (like i cared)

i went into the tent and took my makeup off with ponds cold cream and some cotton pads. then i put on urban decay foundation primer, and some dior show foundation. then i put on some urban decay eyeshadow primer, some light silvery golden eyeshadow, and amber lights from mac. i put on some powersurge eye pencil from mac on me lower lids, then some black mac liner on just on my outer eye corners. I winged my liner out a bit. i curled my lashes then put on 2 coats of diorshow mascara. then i used some calvin klein one concealer (u can get it at ulta girlies) and a bit of dermablend nder my eyes (its sooo heavy duty), then i curled my hair with a chi curling iron. i then put some benefit powder foundation, then i used some stila cream blush. I topped it off with nars orgasm blush, then i used to fake bake brozer topped with a light mac bronzer.

i then put on a pair of true religion dark skinny jeans (soo my brand!), a free people blue flowy top over a abercrombie cami, and a pair of tori burch leather boots. when i went out sokka checked me out. I politely asked him to stop it.

I then went with ang and drank sum smirnoff ice with him. he was sooo hot and sexy and cool. i wanted to jump his bones. He was so so sooo hot. we then had sex under a tree.

"oh ang oh baby!" i cried out for joy as he screwed me. today was a great day.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: omfg ERANTHE is not a Mary Sue, she has gone through hard times in this book and if any of you motherfuckers actually red it, you would know that! Like her baby died and she broke up with aang and stuff. Mary sues don't run into any problems omg, look it up on tv tropes!

that weekend i talked to lu. We were talking about aang.

"Eranthe I'm still real pissed off u took ang from me!"

"Ya but its not my fault. Like everybody blames angelina for stealing brad from Jen, but really he fell for angie and cheated on Jen too. Think of ang like brad, most of it's his fault!"

"but u can have ur choice of men, ang is the only one for me!" she replied.

"yeah but I really like and hes the air bender and all."

"go out with my brother he really likes u"

"NO BITCH!" And I ran off.

AN: see? She had a fight wit her friend and if she was a Mary Sue she would never piss off her friend her friend would always like her, omg. And that's a conflict so don't come bitching at me that there's no plot.


	23. Chapter 23

For everyone who think ERANTHE is a Mary Sue, here's a back round story:

okay so her mom was half fairy and discriminated against by humans and fairies. Her dad was a human and a billionaire and that how she had soo much money for stuff. Her dad was hit by a car while crossing the street and died. Her mom was really sad about it and put ERANTHE into foster care.

all her foster parents abused her and didn't like her and stuff. She eventually ran away, (like she flew), into the avatar world and joined the gang, and ang fell in love with her beauty and grace and stuff.

there haters, happy?


	24. Chapter 24

Omfg, okay u flamers im 17 (gonna be 18 in June) and omg I'm technically still a minor. You flamers are totally bullying a little kid, seriously u guys are such jerks.

Oh and btw, my name is TARA, not TROLL, and not MARY SUE so go fuck yourselves you bullies.

but yeah, im just a 17 year old doing what I want, and u guys r bullying me. Feel bad yet? How does that feel bitchshits? :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Ang where are you?" I asked.

"over here babe," he said to me and then he came over.

we started kissing underneath a tree. katara was gone and hunting for food with soka so we went into her tent making out.

he put his ding-dong in my love compartment and we started to have sex on lu's bed.

"oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" I moaned a hundred ten million googleplex times. i got an orgasm and then the tent door creaked opened. Standing in the arches was...

KATARA LU CHU TAT! (she legally changed her name)

"Oh my god eranthe, is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?" She said.

"what are you talking about you piece of cunt?" I asked all angry.

"YOU PROMOSED YOU WOULD STAY AWAY FROM ANG AND GO AFTER MY BRO YOU TWATSHIT!"

"NO I DIDNT!" I screamed. I then put on my clothes huffily and stormed out crying. Ang got on his broom nakEd, and flew off. Why is Lu making thigs so hard 4 us?

then I went out and shot a bear.


	26. Chapter 26

"OMG Lu! I found a way to make the ang thing up to you!" I happily cheered at camp.

"what?" She growled

"OMFG I GOT TICKETS TO THE BRITNEY SPEARS CONCERT IN LAS VEGAS!" I expelled.

"ZOMFG NO FUCKING WAY OMG OMG OMG! I LOVE BRITNEY SPEARS!" She screamed.

then I handed her her ticket. Top locked at me jealous. She needs to understand that I'm not her only friend.

before the concert, I put on true religion jeans, and a light blue Abercrombie top. Real simple, since Brit is so simple. I put on mac foundation, amber lights eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, and mascara on my lashes then I curled them. I then put on false eyelashes. And then I put on mac concealer, powder, red lipstick, and blush. I filEd in my brows with a Anastasia brow pencil. I curled my hair with a hot tools curling iron, and deliberately tried to make it all tousled and messy.

me and Lu then got fake ids from top.

me and katara then went on papa and headed to Las Vegas. We went to the show, Britney was kinda fat.

we started dancing along and picking up da moves. After opps I did it again, and outrageous, we went up on stage and started dancing with Brit-Brit for the song break the ice. Everybody cheered us on. Katara used water bending to make cool special effects. I flew over everybody with my wings. We danced and sang with Brit the rest of the show.

after we left a agent came up to is and gave us his card telling us 2 call hum. We then went to a casino and got drunk and gambled with out fake ids. Thank you toph!

an: omgwasnt that chptr good? Bet non of u bitchshits wudda thought 2 put Britney Spears into an avatar story, huh? Anyways, I'll try 2 post again dis weekend, tell me wat u think of da story.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey eranthe," katara asks me the next day.

"what?" I growled

"wanna make baked ziti?"

My eyes lightened up. "sure!"

we went to the italian grocer and got all the igredients, and some good salami for lunch. We MADe it that night, aang and sokka loved it.


	28. Chapter 28

Me and Lu were at camp when a dud came there with a ponytail. He could shot fire form his arms and legs.

IT waS,,,... Prince zulo!

"omfg prince what r u doing here?" I asked solemnly.

then he replied, "katara eranthe, u guys have revelled our secret,"

"sorry we couldn't help it! the audience jus wanted more!" Katara admitted.

then he said, "ok no more doing this in da human world anymore! You mustn't call up that agent and get famous!" he than ran off.

me and Lu were soo sad, we wanted 2 b celebs, wtf? Then we called up the agent anyways, teehee!

"hello?" The agent said.

"hey it's eranthe and katara, the girls from the britney spears concert."

"oh hey! Hey wanna do a commercial?" He offered.

"YES!" We replied enthusiastically in unison, this was gonna be sooo much fun!

"Oh no! What r we 2 do kat (AN: that's what I call her)?" I screamed.

i then got ready and put on a cute free people outfit for my commercial. makeup artists did my makeup. They were mac makeup artists.

"let's just do the commercial honey," she informed me. Then I carried her and flew with my wings to Hollywood. We were doing a commercial for honey but Cheerios.

katara water bended the milk in the commercial, and I flew around and made it rain honey nut Cheerios. We got $40,000 each for doing the commercial. It ran for about 3 years and we got royalties from it for the rest of our lives.

We kept getting offers for more jobs but zuko was scaring us so we said no.

We did help do a video wit Britney Spears for her new song "baby one more time", but that was it.

When I we got back to camp, I saw that ang looked sad. Kat ignored him, but I went up to him and asked him what was wrong.

"what wrong?" I asked.

"I miss the baby" he said.

"well hes not here anymore, so u mite as well not b sad about it" I said. Kat smirked and let out a liddle laff as I said this.

then we went into the tent, makin love.


	29. Chapter 29

"omffg kat I'm so bored, what shall we do?" I asked one day bored.

"nothing" she replied. We lied back at camp all day, FUCKKING BORED!

omg I hate being bored.

what to do?

suddenly, just as we were bored a man wit a ponytail came out ready to hurt us. He had a small baby in his arms. The babby was crying and it looked like the one me and ang had.

"NOOOOO SUKO PUT HIM DOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!" I screamed.

"No! First you must fight me!" He said with a scar in his face.

the. I fought him and won.

EPOLOGUE;

after, me and ang got married. sokka married toph and katara married zuko after treating his wounds (he's not evil anymore.) we named our baby boy Fighter and now he's three and very happy.

THE END


	30. Chapter 30

Today ang was graduating from high school. I had to go to da bathroom so this laden came up 2 me and said dat she was the bathroom lady. She took us 2 da bathroom and held my hand while I went 2 da poddy. Then I went back 2 da graduation gym 2 c ang graduate from high school!

oh and btw it wasn't da end I was just taking a brake.


	31. Chapter 31

ang and iw ere graduating in 10 days! we wer sooo excited, he was sooo hot.

GO CLASS OF 2014! but ya there were 10 days left den it wud b mah birthday in june and i would be 18 and i could fuk 50 year old! (jkjk i wouldnt doo that lololol!)

i got my graduation gown and blinged it out smoothly! ang decorated his with airbending sign thingys. they looked awesome! we could not wait! den we wen tot see kat who was a year younger than us so she wasnt graduating.

"hey kat? you jelly?" i asked

"shut up you fucking bitch!" katara groaned angrily.

then me and ang went into the woods and had our sex.


	32. Chapter 32

Today was angs graduation! i was so exited! we went to his graduation and he was valedictionran! he was soo smart and he looked soooo sexy-as-fukk up dere. den we watched at mah baby graduated!

life was good!


End file.
